Possible Reality
by John Chubb
Summary: Malcolm the Wraithmaster has changed Middleton into his image. And Kim's....not who she used to be. Only is she more or less?


Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney. No profit is being made.

Note: I had this scene pounding in the back of my head, but no fic to wrap it around with. So I just let this scene slide. Then I had some inspiration to enable me to make this scene some kind of beginning to a storyline. I don't know if I will continue this story immediately, as I have other projects I want to resolve first (One of them being my KP/24 story that I'm currently stumped on). But at least I have the beginning down. And I may leave the option open to make this a Round Robin, but for now that's just something to consider for the future. But in the meantime, here's a little nugget to enjoy-the beginning of 'Possible Reality'

Possible Reality

by: John Chubb

It seemed like an ordinary mission. Stop the bad guy. Stop the evil plan, and save the day.

"So what went wrong?" Kim Possible asked as she, Zita Flores and Ron Stoppable with Rufus saw the giant mountain that had appeared before them. No one knew where it had come from. "That would be so cool if it didn't look scary." Ron said.

Kim remembered the call she got from Wade that someone had broken into the Middleton museum, and immediately went in to investigate. Ron followed along with Zita, who remained outside as Kim, Ron and Rufus went in. Once inside Kim and Ron saw their query, Malcolm-the former Wraithmaster of Everlot.

"Well if it isn't Malcolm the Wimpmaster." Ron sneered. Malcolm however didn't take that name too well and scowled. "It's Wraithmaster Knave. Just as it was in Everlot, so will it be now."

"Sure Malcolm." Kim said. "Now put the stone down."

"Oh I don't think so little Sprite-kin, which is exactly what you'll be once this stone gets through with you." Malcolm then brought the stone forth and focused his will into it. A beam fired and Kim dodged as it hit a statue of a Cerberus that jumped up to attack Kim.

"Not what I had in mind, but it'll do." Malcolm said as he brought the stone against Ron and fired again. Ron dodged the blast as it hit a monkey statue and Ron screamed "GIANT MONKEY!" as he ran around in circles.

Kim however managed to shake off the Cerberus and tried to get the stone from him, but Malcolm continued to throw obstacles Kim's way, until he had enough strength to do what he needed. Remake Middleton, and then the world in his own image.

The last thing Kim, Ron, and Rufus saw was an armor appear around Malcolm, and the three heroes being thrown out of the museum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they appeared outside Zita went to Ron's side seeing if he was all right. Ron indicated that he was, but Kim however was very concerned. "Where had that mountain come from?" she asked as the museum transformed into a mountain with a castle standing on top of it.

"Ron. What's happening/ Zita asked as the world looked different all around them. Modern structures transforming into feudal villages, and clothes changing from the latest fashions to the latest rags. It looked like Middleton was changing into something out of the Middle ages or...

"Everlot." Zita said. Kim and Ron looked at her curiously. "What?" Kim asked.

"Middleton's turning into Everlot." Zita said as her clothes then started to change. In a flash of sparkles and light Zita's t-shirt and jeans ere gone. And in their place was the garb of a Valkyrie of Everlot. "Zita...whoa!" Ron said before Kim elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm not the only one Ron." Zita said as Ron's outfit changed, and Rufus started to grow and form armor around him. Ron had found himself wearing dirty rags of a knave while Rufus had turned into Tunnel Lord with armor andsword. Rufus looked at himself and at Ron and Zita and he knew what would happen next. "Uh oh." the giant naked mole rat said, and Ron picked up on the message.

"Uh oh." Ron said as he figured things out. "If Zita's become a Valkyrie, I've become a knave, and Rufus has become the Tunnel Lord. That means..."

His gaze turned to Kim, and then as if on cue sparkles of light seemed to shine around her. Spinning faster and faster as if illuminating her. "Ron what's happening?" she asked. Ron had no time to answer as the magic quickly did its work.

The specks of light blurred around her as the light grew brighter. Soon Kim's entire body was one big form of energy that quickly shrunk along with her body. When the magic subsided everyone looked down at what they saw.

Kim Possible was no more than 4 or 5 inches tall. Her clothes had changed to a green top that looked like a bra, but wasn't a bra, but was a bra. Her cargo pants were replaced with a green mini skirt with a slit cut all the way to the waist. Her shoes were green slippers with tassels and strings giving the impression that she was wearing some kind of medieval boots.

Kim looked down at herself in shock at her new clothes. "Yipe." she said as she felt her ears wondering if what she thought had happened in fact did happen. "Yipe!" she said as she felt her ears were now pointed like an elf's. She then felt a fluttering on her back and felt herself being lifted up off the floor. Sure enough there were wings there.

"YIPE!" she said as she realized her sitch. She had been turned into a Sprite-kin. Just as she was in Everlot. A game that had now become part of reality thanks to Malcome the Wraithmaster and the reality altering spell. "This is so what I did not want to happen." Kim said in a voice that now sounded squeaky and small. Almost like a mouse.

"Awww KP ain't you cute?" Ron said looking at his tiny best friend. Kim flew up to Ron's face, grabbed the tip of his nose, and pinched it. "OWWWW!" he said holding his nose after Kim's tiny hand pinched a small, but sensitive, area.

"Watch it knave!" she said as her face reflected anger and annoyance. Ron shook his head as he didn't want to be pinched that hard by Kim again, no matter how small she was. "Sorry KP." Ron said. "But you do look hot in that Sprite-Kin outfit. And your size just...enhances your natural beauty."

"Fat lot of good that does us with me this small." Kim said. "Wonder what else will happen." Then as if on cue Kim, Ron, Zita and Rufus got an unexpected surprise. Or rather several.

"Nice going Possible." Bonnie Rockwaller said followed along with the rest of the cheer squad. All of them wearing the same outfit as Kim. All of them turned into Sprite-Kins.

Little Kim Possible asked herself "What went wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the castle Malcolm the Wraithmaster smiled. He saw all his enemies as their respective characters in Everlot and took joy in their predicament. Especially Kim Possible's.

"The girl who can do anything." Malcolm chuckled as he now seemed to wear sorcerer's robes over armor. A combination of magician and evil warrior at the same time. A symbol of power compared to what Kim Possible now was. A cute little thing cut down to size.

He figured Kim would be on his tail when he stole the Celtic fairy stone recovered from an archeological dig in England. So interested in the world of wizards and fairies he searched for evidence of their existence. After all, if a wrestler could be empowered by the talisman of an Egyptian god, why couldn't there be the existence of wizards, knights and knaves.

"And Sprite-kins." Malcolm sneered as he saw the tiny Kim Possible fluttering around the sky in his viewing globe. Along with the rest of the cheerleaders that apparently shared the same fate.

Malcolm thought it to be ironic. The popular girls cut down to size while the unpopular ones like Stoppable and himself are standing tall, as well as Zita who he vowed would truly be his queen. He wondered what other surprises came about when he invoked the spell. Wraithmaster was looking forward to, and if necessary dealing with, the surprises this 'realistic' view of Everlot provided.

Turning away from a possible future Malcolm turned to the past, and how he came to make this world in his image. It was when the fairy stone was put on display that Malcolm saw his opportunity. He would use the stone to make Middleton into one big Everlot. And then, the world.

Of course Kim Possible had to come and stop things. She fought hard, and Stoppable was the distraction as usual. Malcolm tried to evade her, and used some of the stone's rudimentary power to provide some distractions of his own. Kim dealt with them, but not in time.

The stone activated, and bursts of magic started to remake the museum into Malcolm's palace. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, the Tunnel Lord Mole Rat were all sent away to await the changes that would come. Especially Kim Possible's as she looked beautiful as a tiny little Sprite Kin.

"I will just have to deal with her before she realizes her powers to undo everything I have done." Malcolm said, knowing that there was more to a Sprite-Kin than looking pretty and being small, if he remembered his medieval literature correctly. He hoped Kim's feelings of inadequacy would last long enough for him to deal with them all. Especially Tunnel Lord.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
